Undercover Assignments
by AddisonRae
Summary: SSOC- Chloe Fairchild a.k.a. Chloe Tanner has accepted another mission from the American Ministry of Magic...one that enrolls her as a student at Hogwarts?
1. One

Disclaimer: I don't own it. The powers that are J.K. Rowling do. I am borrowing the characters to twist them into my evil ideas. I do, however, own Chloe Fairchild and her parents.

Chapter One:

Chloe Fairchild paced back and forth across the study of her parents comfortable suburban home. England? They wanted her to travel to England of all places? And they wouldn't even tell her why! Her father had said something about doing someone a favor. She was an undercover agent for the American Ministry of Magic, for Merlin's sake! She didn't have time to be doing favors for eccentric old Englishmen!

"Chloe?" Richard Fairchild called from the door to the study.

"Dad, where are you sending me?" Chloe demanded.

"England first, dear, then on to somewhere in Scotland, where I'm not exactly sure."

"NOT EXACTLY SURE, DAD?"

"Sit down, Chloe. I'll explain."

Chloe sat. She sat, crossed her arms over her chest, and waited. Richard Fairchild sighed and sat across from her, staring into his daughter's scowling face.

"Chloe, you've heard of Albus Dumbledore from your mother, right?"

"Yes…" Chloe replied warily.

"He needs a favor."

"And…"

"You'll be flying to London, where someone will meet you, and then you'll go to him."

"That's all you're going to tell me?" Chloe hissed through gritted teeth.

"That's all I know. I expect you'll be receiving your instructions by owl from the ministry soon."

"The ministry?" Chloe repeated blankly.

"Yes. It's your assignment, Chloe."

"Oh, I thought this was a favor for you."

"I haven't even met Albus Dumbledore. I've heard he's a great man, though."

"I'll go pack." Chloe said, understanding her father's hints.

--------------------------------------------

Chloe stepped off the plane and into London's biggest airport. She looked around; no one appeared to be waiting for her. Chloe pushed through the throngs of hugging and crying families, and set her luggage down on a chair. A small parchment flew out of one of the zipped compartments on her suitcase and Chloe snatched it out of the air, making sure no one had seen.

****

Miss Chloe Elizabeth Anna Maria Fairchild, 

One Albus Dumbledore shall give further details of your assignment to you. For the time being, please meet your escort at the counter of the airport bar. He will inform you and show you to the school.

Respectfully,

Carol Clark

Unspeakable Affairs Dept.

American Ministry of Magic

P.S. Order a martini.

School? What school? Forget that, must find "airport bar". Chloe set off. She stopped at a desk and was directed to the bar. She entered and was overcome by the smell of smoke and stale alcohol. Chloe fought the sudden urge to vomit and sat down at the bar. A dodgy looking bartender came up to her, slowly cleaning a glass with a rag.

"Martini, Please." in return, she received an odd look. _Only a wizard would make me _order_ a martini and nine a.m., _Chloe thought.

"Miss?"

Chloe turned to watch a tall man clad in black slide onto the stool next to her. The man made no move to speak, so Chloe engaged him. He watched her through unnervingly dark eyes, calculating her as she spoke.

"Yes?"

"Who would order a martini at nine a.m.?"

Chloe's shoulders slumped. _Not the informant_. She was being hit on in an airport bar in London whilst drinking a martini at nine a.m. when she was supposed to be on assignment. Great.

"Why do you ask?"

"Seems like something Carol Clark would do."

Chloe nearly choked on her martini. She noticed a hint of amusement in the man's dark eyes that didn't reach his facial expression.

"Miss Fairchild, I Presume?" he asked, "Follow me."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chloe stood in a cluttered but comfortable circular office. A roaring fire filled the hearth, and an old man with a ridiculously long white beard faced her smiling benignly.

"Miss Chloe Elizabeth Anna-?"

"Chloe, just Chloe."

The old wizard's smile widened and he gestured for her to take a seat. Chloe sat down next to the dark man, and waited.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, and this is Severus Snape, whom I am sure neglected to introduce himself in his hurry to escape the muggle airport."

"Chloe Fairchild."

"Yes, excellent. Well, Miss Fairchild. You are here because we requested the best."

"The best for what, sir?" Chloe asked politely.

"We need a source of information from inside the school. Now that Voldemort has been defeated, some of the children's opinions are being made known."

"Death Eaters." Chloe said bluntly.

"Or their children." Albus nodded.

"So, how will I do this?" Chloe asked.

"You will enroll as a student." Albus said as if it were obvious.

"A student? I am twenty five years old!" Chloe said incredulously.

"A seventh year student, then." Albus smiled before placing a tattered old hat on her head, everything went black.

"Chloe Fairchild, a little ol to be a student. Not too happy about it either." a voice said in her ear, "hmmm….a brilliant mind, very quick witted, I see. Brave yes, but cunning. An undercover agent. Hmm, here to spy for the Ministry of Magic? Then it will have to be SLYTHERIN."

"Excellent." Albus smiled as he pulled the hat from her head, flooding her vision with light from the crackling fire once more.

"What is a Slytherthingy?" Chloe asked.

"_Slytherin_, is one of the four Houses. I am the Head Of House." Severus spoke for the first time.

"And he is your confidant." Albus cut in, "It will look suspicious if you speak with me often, Severus will be the one you report to."

"I am extremely confused." Chloe moaned.

"I'm sure you'll understand better in the morning, dear. Severus will show you to your rooms."

"My rooms? Will I be rooming with the students?"

"No, dear. We thought it best you had private rooms. We have told the students that you would find it easier to adjust to a strange new place that way, due to your background."

"You can say that again." Chloe muttered dryly.

"Miss Fairchild-" Severus began.

"Oh, yes!" Albus interrupted him, "You need and alias. Some of the more well-connected students might recognize your surname."

"And my given name?" Chloe asked.

"Let's see." Chloe felt the tattered hat being placed on her head again, and heard Albus explaining the situation.

"Hmm…"the voice said, "Chloe Elizabeth Anna Maria Fairchild…no, that wont do…" The next words were spoken aloud.

"Chloe Charisma Marianna Tanner." 

"Hmm, interesting." Albus mused. "Well, Miss Tanner, Severus will show you to your rooms.


	2. Two

****

Disclaimer: see first Chapter. 

Chapter Two:

"Miss Tanner, follow me."

Chloe followed the dark man-no, Severus- through the many hallways and down numerous staircases. She noticed that with each floor the temperature dropped considerably, until it was near a freezing temperature. Severus stopped in front of a statue of the moon goddess Phoebe, and turned to her.

"This is the entrance to your quarters, my rooms are behind the portrait of Salazar Slytherin down the hall, the wards will be set to recognize you. Set your password and the only ones who can enter here will be those who have it, and the teachers." Snape turned and left without another word.

Chloe watched him disappear down the dark hall, shook her head, and turned back to Phoebe. The statue smiled at her and asked for her password.

"Chicago." Chloe said.

The statue nodded and spun around to reveal a large circular room with a burning fire. Chloe barely took in the handsome green furnishings before heading to a door on the right, seeing the bathroom. She closed the door and went for the one next to it, which opened into a lavish bedroom. Chloe dumped her trunks on the floor and collapsed onto her bed.

"You can come out now, dad." 

Richard stepped out of the fireplace in her sitting room and entered her bedroom. He smiled down at his daughter and opened his mouth to speak but Chloe silenced him with a hand. She waited for him to sit down in the high-backed chair next to the bed before she spoke.

"Dad, I am now a STUDENT at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Therefore, I am not in the mood to discuss my day, how I'm feeling, or my flight here. I am in the mood to sleep, preferably an alcohol induced sleep, and I'd appreciate you leaving me to it." 

"Chloe, alcohol is forbidden to students of the school, I'm afraid you'll have to pass on that one." Richard smiled.

"I AM NOT A BLOODY STUDENT! I fully intend to get royally drunk!" Chloe hissed, not bothering to sit up in bed.

"Chloe, you're slipping into your Irish accent again…" Richard warned calmly. 

"As I often do when I'm bloody upset, you well know that!" 

"Work on it, Love." Richard said, and got up to leave. "Night, Chloe."

"Bloody Hell!" Chloe muttered into her pillow.

"Same to you, dear." Richard sighed before disappearing in to the fire.

Chloe sighed and got up to find something suitable to drink. Halfway across her sitting room, however, she was startled by Phoebe spinning the wall around the face her. She jumped in surprise and Phoebe gave an apologetic smile.

"There is a man outside who wishes to speak with you…the same one you arrived with I believe."

"Let him in." 

Chloe slumped into her couch and watched Severus Snape slip past the statue's opening. He crossed the room wordlessly and handed her a small bottle. Chloe took it, glancing at him quizzically.

"Care to join me in getting royally drunk?" he asked.

Chloe summoned two glasses from the cupboard, and set in for a long night with her new "confidant". She poured out the contents of the bottle and handed him his glass. 

"What is it?" she asked.

"A question I never thought I'd hear from a woman who drinks martini's at nine a.m." Severus remarked dryly.

"I'll never know what that woman was thinking." Chloe muttered, taking a swig of the hard liquor.

"How else could I have identified you in a bar, _Miss Tanner_?" Severus asked in his silky deep voice.

"A picture is worth a thousand words, Professor." trying her best to match his tone.

A casual nod and dismissive hand wave later, Severus got up to leave. He returned his glass to the cupboard and motioned for her to keep the bottle.

"Save it. After tomorrow, you'll need it." he said dryly.

"Tomorrow?" 

"Your first day of classes. You should pass out in a few minutes." Severus gave a curt nod, and vanished behind Phoebe. 


	3. Three

****

Chapter Three:

"Miss…Miss?" 

Phoebe was calling from her spot in Chloe's wall. Chloe stirred on the couch, as she opened her bright blue eyes light flooded her vision brining pain quickly to her forehead. Chloe grumbled and rose herself to a sitting position.

"Miss, the professor who visited you last night is outside."

"Let him in."

Severus walked into the room and headed straight for Chloe's couch. He pulled out another small vial, this one a dark purple.

"Hangover Relief Potion." he explained.

Chloe took the small vial and downed it in one shot. She handed the bottle back and thanked him. Then she motioned for him to follow as she set off for her bedroom. Severus wordlessly followed her, stopping at her doorway.

Chloe proceeded on to the dressing partition on the other side of the room. She came out from behind the dark red material dressed in Hogwarts school uniform and black robes. Severus arched a curious eyebrow and she sighed before walking towards.

"It didn't say anything in my job description about these damn ties!" She said, indicating the slip of green and silver fabric draped loosely around her neck.

"No uniforms in American schools?" Severus asked, mechanically knotting the tie at her neck.

"No damn ties. Simple black robes with the school crest. We didn't have houses, we were separated by age alone."

"I see."

"What does it mean?" Chloe blurted.

__

Again with the damn eyebrow! She thought as Snape regarded her question.

"To be a Slytherin, what do I have to do? What is my image? What is my relationship with the other Houses and my fellow Slytherins? How do I treat the teachers? If I am to do this effectively it must be believable. And how the hell did you tell them I transferred here? I read the damn book, there has never been a transfer student from America, and only a select few from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons." Chloe finished her rant at the sight of Snape's near amused expression. Near amused, but only his eyes.

"Which question should I answer first?" 

"Er…all of them…in that order."

"Very Well." Snape nodded, "To be a Slytherin, you must be cunning and vengeful. A thirst to prove yourself and a thirst for power is what commonly describes the house. Your image should hinge on haughty confidence just outside of sheer malice. You relationship with the other Houses is nonexistent outside of bullying or torture, your fellow Slytherins are respected but not followed. If you are to gain information you will need to lead. The teachers are all severed with sarcastic, mocking respect, excepting myself. You must always toe the line, but never cross it. By saying you 'read the damn book' I assume you mean "Hogwarts, A History", and therefore must admit you are correct you are the first transfer student from America and the students have been told you transferred because you're father received a job offer from the Minister of Magic. Any other questions?"

"Um, no." Chloe muttered disbelievingly.

"Good, you are late for Transfiguration. Expect a detention." With that, Snape swept from the room.

"Damn."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe ran full-force al the way to the Transfiguration Wing. At least, she ran full-force until she found the Transfiguration Wing. Making her an unruly thirty minutes late. McGonagall regarded her disdainfully as she threw the large door open and ran breathlessly into the classroom.

"Miss Tanner, I presume?" 

"Yes, ma'am."

"Is there a reason for your excessive tardiness and loss of thirty points from Slytherin House?"

Points?

"I was lost, ma'am. No one gave me a map."

"Take your seat, Miss Tanner, and next time be punctual."

"Yes, Professor." 

Chloe glanced around the room; the only available seat was next to a regal looking blonde boy in the far corner. She took in his haughty appearance and the Slytherin crest on his left breast.

__

My first victim.

Chloe sauntered over to the seventeen year old, relying fully on physical attraction to gain information. She could see before she was halfway to his table it was working. When Chloe reached him she gracefully extended a hand.

"Chloe Tanner."

"Draco Malfoy." kissing her hand and motioning for her to sit, Draco shot a smirk at his many jealous male classmates.

"Charmed, I'm sure." she replied coyly, sitting next to him and opening her book.

__

This is going to be easier than I thought. 


	4. Four

****

Note: _Chloe's thoughts are in italics._

Chapter Four:

"Well, Miss Tanner…" Draco started before Chloe's glare interrupted him.

"I go by Tanner, just Tanner."

Professor McGonagall looked up as there was a knock on the door and Snape entered. He spoke quietly with her for a few moments, and when she nodded, he motioned for Chloe to follow him.

"The Headmaster wishes to speak with you." he said when they reached the hallway in front of Dumbedore's office.

"Ah, Miss Tanner." Albus greeted her warmly when they entered his comfortable circular office.

"Headmaster. You wished to speak with me.?"

"Yes. You have been told, I'm sure, of the story we have used to cover your transfer?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, but we need to…er…sort out your persona, so to speak."

"I have already done so, sir." Chloe answered.

Dumbeldore and Snape shared surprised glances, before returning their gazes to her. Albus bid her to continue with a wave of his hand.

"With all do respect, sir, it _is _my job. I am what most Americans would call a rebel. Unconventional in everything. I prefer to be called by may last name alone, and my attitude borders on sarcastic indifference. Severus assures me that my attitude, dress, and name will well suit the Slytherin House. There will be no doubts as to why I was placed there. Especially since I have won the attentions of one Draco Malfoy. I assume he is their leader, more or less?"

"More, I'm afraid. I am very please to hear this Miss Tanner, I suppose this meeting is over, then." Albus stood and Chloe smiled before turning. When she reached to door, however, she stopped. "Sir? May I ask one more thing of you?"

"Anything you wish my dear." 

"A map?"

Albus studied her for a moment before softly chuckling. With a wave of his wand, a tattered old parchment appeared in her hand. 

"Thank You, Sir."

"You are excused from the rest of your morning lessons in order to work on your appearance."

"Thank You. Good Day." with that, Chloe left the office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe again sauntered into class fashionably late. She winked at Snape as he took five points from Slytherin and told her to take her seat. Snape looked startled for a second before quickly recovering his facial mask.

"Tanner, I see you've, er, changed." Draco muttered as she took her seat next to him, allowing him to take in her shortened plaid skirt, shrunk blouse and loosely knotted tie, along with the many artfully placed rips and safety pins.

"I've had time to improve the uniform." Chloe whispered in his ear.

"Indeed you have." Draco smirked.

"Miss Tanner, Mr. Malfoy, is there something you'd like to bring to the attention of the class?" Snae hissed, he had snuck up behind them.

"Not at all, Snape."

__

Tanner:1, Snape:0.

There was a collective gasp from around the class. All the students were staring at Snape with an expression of utter horror.

"You will treat your elders with respect, Miss Tanner. Detention."

__

Tanner:1, Snape:1. Ouch!

"Oh, You can't be that old." Chloe purred, "Not if you look this good."

__

Tanner:2, Snape:1. HA!

"Two detentions, Miss Tanner, get out of my classroom." Snape hissed.

__

Tanner:2, Snape:2. Damn.

Chloe slowly rose out of her seat, she pretended to smile sweetly at the Professor as she sauntered across the room, letting certain male Slytherins have an excellent view of her 'assets.'

"See you later." she winked at Draco before closing to heavy door to the dungeons.

Final score for Round One; Tanner:3, Snape:2.

I win.


	5. Five

****

Chapter Five:

Chloe entered the Potions classroom at eight o'clock on the dot that evening. She pushed open the heavy oak doors, and stood waiting for instructions from the not-present Potions Master.

__

Figures he'd be late for his own bloody detention.

"Miss Tanner." 

Chloe whipped around to face an open doorway, holding a very irritated Severus Snape. He stalked into the dark room, brushing past her and seating himself at his desk before speaking again.

"Your blatant show of disrespect has lost your House fifty points. Not a good way to gain the admiration and information of your peers."

"I don't know…I seemed to have gained 'admiration' from Mr. Malfoy. I can't believe I am a twenty-five year old undercover agent and I still have to serve detentions." 

"If you wouldn't have--"

"Complimented you?" Chloe interrupted.

"Patronized me." Snape hissed.

"It wasn't patronizing. Just stating what o many love struck students are to afraid to say." Chloe purred with an impish grin.

"Don't be thick." Snape snapped.

"Wasn't being thick--" Chloe started to object.

"Where are you from?" Snape blurted.

"Pardon?"

"I've never met an American who slips into Irish and British slang." Snape said, trying to act indifferent.

"My mother is Irish. I lived there for fifteen years before we moved to America. My accent mellowed from being in a school with American teenagers, but when I am upset or angry it comes back full-force."

"I see."

"Sir? My detention?" Chloe asked hesitantly.

"Apparently I cannot actually punish you. Albus wishes for me to use your 'detentions', since we assume you will be receiving many, to give you background information on you fellow Housemates." Severus explained.

"Shoot." Chloe sat at a desk in the front row and propped her feet up.

"Pardon?"

"An American expression. It means tell all."

"I see. Draco Malfoy is your first victim, I presume?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"He was the first moth to the proverbial flame, if you will. He seems very eager to 'get to know me' so to speak." Chloe said dryly.

"He would be. Watch out for him, he's the son of a very rich bastard, which makes him think he is above the rest of us. He will try to take advantage of you."

"Great. A pervert. This job has its perks, I guess." 

"Also, Crabbe and Goyle are his right and left hand men. They will always be around to protect their leader." Snape said.

"Gotcha." Chloe muttered.

"Pansy Parkinson is in love with Draco Malfoy. She can be a vindictive little wench, so try not to appear to fond of him, or she'll be out for blood."

"Don't get on the Parkinson cow's Shit List, Check." Chloe nodded uninterestedly.

"I believe that is all."

"My detention is over?" Chloe asked hopefully.

"Far from it. I can't let you leave early, do you have any other questions?" 

"Nope."

"Then I suppose you should complete some of your homework." Snape started to ruffle through papers on his desk.

"Nope."

"Excuse me?" Snape looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"No homework, it wouldn't work for my 'I don't give a shit' image." Chloe explained gleefully.

"I see. Perhaps you should rethink your attire, Miss Tanner."

"Chloe, for you. And why is that?" Chloe grinned.

"Because Draco Malfoy was in danger of having his eyes gouged out this morning."

"By who?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Me. I don't appreciate my students not paying attention in class."

"Why Sev, are you jealous?"

"My name is Severus and I have no reason to be jealous of a hormonal teenager."

"I am not a 'hormonal teenager', _Severus_. I am an adult." Chloe hissed.

"And Mr. Malfoy is a hormonal teenager who could not handle a woman like yourself. Dismissed." 

Chloe watched Snape get up and leave the room without a backwards glance in her direction. She silently pondered his last statement.

__

A woman like myself? Was that a hidden compliment from the depressing Potions Master? Nah! But, I definitely wasn't patronizing him. Truthful Am I. He does look pretty good for an antisocial dungeon crawler. I wonder if he's nocturnal…Oh, shit…curfew!

Chloe ran out of the classroom all the way to the statue of Phoebe. She muttered the password through heavy breathing and stumbled into her bedroom, collapsing onto her bed and ignoring the faintly glowing fireplace.

"Go away."

"Your mother sends her best, and Happy early Birthday." Her father's face disappeared from the fire and a small package shot out to her.

"Thanks, daddy." Chloe whispered, setting the package on her bedside table and drifting to sleep.


	6. Six

****

Chapter Six:

"Chloe…Chloe, get up!"

"Mmmmph!"

Chloe rolled over in bed, finding herself face-to-face with a very haggard looking Severus Snape. Panic instantly filled her. She shot up in bed and looked him up and down.

"I did not do this! Oh my god!"

"Do what? Sleep until damn near nine o'clock? You'll be late if you don't get a move on, you know…" Snape hissed.

"I…we…you…we didn't…er…?"

Snape stopped in the process of throwing Chloe's altered school robes at her to stare at the confused and lost expression on her small face. He rose to full height and looked at her amusedly, comprehension dawning on his face.

"I assure you I woke up in my own rooms…I also fell asleep in them."

"Oh, thank God!" Chloe let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and then realized what shed just said "No offence!"

"None taken. Now, get UP!" Snape stalked out of the room, leaving Chloe feeling very guilty.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Professor, can I have a word?" Chloe asked Snape after Potions class. 

She had remained behind when the rest of her classmates had fled the room at the sound of the bell, and now sat across from the Potions Master at his desk.

"Yes, Miss Tanner?" 

__

So, I'm Miss Tanner again, huh? We'll fix that.

"A _private_ word, sir?"

Snape clearly understood what she meant, for he rose to follow her to her quarters. Phoebe smiled when they faced her and swung open, revealing her sitting room.

"What is it you wanted to discuss?" Snape asked coolly, sitting in an armchair by her fire.

"Well, after my little misunderstanding this morning, I was struck with an idea." Chloe began to explain.

"An idea?" Snape repeated inquiringly.

"Yes, what a better way to, er, improve my image, than to have the school think I was shagging the Potions Master?" Chloe asked innocently.

Stunned silence. And then;

"You have got to be kidding me!" Snape mumbled.

"On the contrary, I am quite serious. Of course, you'd have to act like it." 

"I assure you, Miss Tanner--"

"--Chloe--" she corrected.

"--Chloe, that the students would never believe--"

"--I'm sure I could convince them,--" Chloe said wickedly.

"--The Headmaster would never allow--" Severus tried again.

"--He thinks it's a wonderful idea."

Severus finally looked defeated. He shifted uncomfortably in his armchair and glanced at the fire. Severus wished the floor would open up and swallow him, while he met Chloe's gaze to stare at her in disbelief.

"You spoke to the Headmaster about this?"

"Yes, he thought it was right funny, but agreed." Chloe giggled.

"You're serious? You would willingly let the school believe you were sleeping with me?"

"It was you or Filch." Chloe deadpanned, "And the prospect of a cozy broom closet didn't match up to a damp dungeon…I'm joking! Relax!"

__

Someone has a damaged ego…

"Will you do this, then?"

"I--I suppose I could--"

"Excellent!"

"What are you planning?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"You'll see…be ready!" Chloe said, a mischievous glint in her eye as she bounced off to her room, leaving Snape to ponder alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Take your seats, class. The potion we will be working on today is highly--Yes, Miss Tanner?"

Chloe was seated in the very front row, that alone was catching the attention of her classmates. She was bouncing up and down with her hand raised in an uncanny imitation of Hermione Granger.

"Don't you think you can start calling me Chloe, Sev? Anyway, I was wondering if you'd gotten that potion finished for me."

"Potion, _Chloe_?" Snape asked pointedly, gaining many gasps.

"Yes, the contraceptive. I was so upset when we had to stop last night before any of the real fun started." Chloe purred.

"Fun?" Draco muttered weakly.

"Yes, the 'horizontal tango', if you will." Chloe smiled.

"Yes, Chloe I have it finished, be sure to take it before our…dinner…tonight."

__

Oh, good one, Severus.

"I will, Love."

__

Too bad I'm better.

"Um, sir?" Hermione Granger whispered hesitantly from the seat next to Chloe.

"What now Granger, jealous?" Snape purred in her ear, causing the girl to squeak with surprise and jump away.

"N-No, sir. I was just wondering if we were having the lesson today."

"Pity." Snape muttered giving Granger the once over, "instructions are on the board." he tapped it with his wand, "Chloe, in my office."

Chloe smiled around at all of the students as she followed him into his office. She sat at the desk and propped her feet up, waiting.

"That was…interesting."

"Did you see the look on Granger's face? Oh my god! She looked like she thought you would ravage her right there!" Chloe exclaimed gleefully.

"Idiot girl. As if I would ever touch a student." Snape muttered, pushing Chloe's feet off his desk.

"I'm a 'student', Severus."

"Not technically, and I haven't touched you."

__

Not yet.


	7. Seven

****

Chapter Seven:

"Miss Granger, if Mr. Longbottom cannot properly brew a Forgetfulness Potion by now, there is no hope for him. I suggest you stop wasting your time." Snape hissed as they re-entered the classroom.

Chloe sauntered across the room and took her seat next to Draco, who was pointedly ignoring her. Chloe shrugged this off and propped her feet up on the table, watching Snape as he stalked around the room. When he was far enough away, Draco propped his feet up next to hers and whispered his attack.

"Did he finish with you that quickly, Tanner?"

"Pardon?"

"Your little 'conversation' in his office, it was awful quick…" 

The way Draco said 'conversation' left Chloe with no doubts on his real intention of the word, but before she could retaliate, Snape was in front of their desk. He pushed Draco's feet off of the table, and stared at her leg for a moment. He glanced up into her face with a mischievous expression.

Oh, Merlin what is he going to do?

Snape's eyes traveled slowly from her face back down to her leg. He acted for a moment like he would shove her feet away like he had done Draco's, but instead he casually ran his hand up her thigh. 

"Proper etiquette, Mr. Malfoy. Feet do not belong on the tables." with that biting comment, he left them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe burst into Severus' office after dinner that night. She pushed open his heavy oak door and settled herself comfortably against the foot of his bed. Chloe sat and waited for a few minutes, finally dozing off and slumping down further onto the floor.

Snape turned off the water tap. He pushed his dripping hair out of his face and reached for a towel. He wrapped the towel around his waist before stepping out of the shower. Severus walked through the hall and into his room, finding himself staring at the small, crumpled figure stationed at the foot of his bed. He cleared his throat, hoping to alert the figure of his presence, but to no avail. Severus slammed his bedroom door.

Chloe woke with a start and found her self face-to-knee with Severus. Her eyes slowly traveled up his toweled and dripping body, finally coming to a rest at his face. He stared back, clearly waiting for an explanation.

"Miss Tanner?"

"Chloe, my name is _Chloe_. You weren't in your office so I decided to wait in here." Chloe muttered weakly, willing herself not to stare.

__

Towels should be outlawed. No, seeing him without the towel would be worse. Self-control level is almost non-existent as it is. Ugh!

"Well, as you can see I am currently occupied, if you would be so kind as to step outside…"

Chloe didn't need to be told twice. She got up and darted from the room. Chloe then waited outside the door until Severus called for her to enter again. She quietly took her seat at the foot of his bed, still not looking at him, and started.

"You were brilliant today." She muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"That thing you did, with my leg…Draco's eyes were in danger of popping out of their sockets." Chloe looked up at him.

"Yes, I noticed him staring avidly at you. Thought I'd teach him a lesson." Snape said offhandedly.

"a lesson in what?"

"Romancing a woman." Snape remarked dryly.

"Oh, yes. Because women love to be groped in public." Chloe snorted.

"It always works for me."

"One time, then?"

"I'll have you know--" Snape started, before seeing her impish smile, "You were teasing me again, weren't you?"

"Yes."

"It does work." Snape said defiantly.

"I know."

"How do you know, Miss Tanner?" Snape said, trying to sound disapproving.

__

Here goes nothing.

"I did attend school with hormonal teenage boys once, you know." Chloe reminded him.

__

Take the bait, Sev.

"Ah, yes. They have the seduction abilities of a tomcat in heat." Snape deadpanned.

__

This is too easy.

"Well, at least you have something in common with your students." Chloe said mock innocently.

"I happen to have better… abilities… than my students, Miss Tanner." 

__

You set yourself up for this one, Snape:

"Prove it."


End file.
